List of women in FLOSS
Women who contribute or are active in Open Source software projects. Feel free to add! (in alphabetical order by surname, please) The purpose of this list is: * To combat the Invisibility of women in open source * To highlight the Value of women's contributions to open source * To offer inspiration/role models for people in the field, or considering entering it A * Kristen Carlson Accardi - Linux kernel hacker, Linux kernel subsystem maintainer * Sarah Allen - Ruby community * Valerie Aurora - Linux kernel hacker B * Mitchell Baker - Mozilla leader * Donna Benjamin - conference director linux.conf.au 2008, president Linux Users Victoria 2008/2009 * Suparna Bhattacharya - Linux kernel hacker * Rachel Blackman - founder and core developer, Ecartis list server * Silona Bonewald - Open Source Evangelist grid.org * Angela Byron - Drupal, winner Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2008 for Best Contributor C * Mallory (Mel) Chua - OLPC, Sugar * Suw Charman * Erinn Clark - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Danese Cooper * Leah Culver - DJango D * Dilma Da Silva - K42, operating systems researcher * Selena Deckelmann - PostgreSQL Project * Melissa Draper - regional Ubuntu Membership Board, Ubuntu IRC Council, OCM of Linux Australia for 2008/9 - 2009/10, Secretary of Sydney Linux Users Group 2009/10 * Máirín Duffy - Red Hat interaction designer, lead of Fedora art team * Leah Duncan - lead organiser linux.conf.au 2009, Secretary of Linux Australia for 2009/10 E * Audrey Eschright - founder of Calagator, an open source calendar project F * Helen Faulkner - Debian Developer G * Sulamita Garcia - LinuxChix Brazil, LinuxChix International and open source community manager for Intel Latin America * Mary Gardiner - chair of linux.conf.au program, AussieChix founder * Machtelt Garrels - Linux Documentation Project, founder of OpenDoc Society * Claire Giordano - Manager, OpenSolaris * Ana Guerrero López - Debian Developer and KDE Developer * Telsa Gwynne - former bug reporter, bug triager, translator for the GNOME project H * Jes Hall, KDE contributer * Sumana Harihareswara - Collabora lead project manager * Leslie Hawthorn - Google open source manager * Liz Henry - Socialtext open source manager * Hope Hines - Founder of Olocity, open source storage management application * Sarah Hobbs - Ubuntu release team, former Kubuntu core developer * Maureen Hoffert - Project manager, HP Open Source and Linux Lab * Emma Jane Hogbin - The Linux Documentation Project I J * Lynne Jolitz - co-lead developer, 386BSD * Janis Johnson - maintains gcc testing infrastructure * Pamela Jones - winner, Google O'Reilly Open Source Award 2007 "Best FUD Fighter" K * Juliet Kemp -- Linux sysadmin and writer L * Dru Lavigne - Chair, BSD Certification Group * Penny Leach - lead Mahara developer, Moodle developer * Dee-Ann LeBlanc - Writer, journalist, editor, educator, and speaker on open source, Linux, and Content Management Systems * Sandra Loosemore - gcc contributor M * Margarita Manterola - Debian Developer * Cathy Malmrose - Founder Zareason - company selling hardware + linux * Caitlyn Martin - Linux Yarok developer, consultant, writer, former Vector Linux package and repository maintainer * Nancy Mauro-Flude - Genderchangers Academy, Eclectic Tech Carnival (OSS education) free software artist, project manager and advocater. * Pauline Middelink - Linux kernel developer in late 1990s/early 2000s * Dorcas Muthoni, APC-Africa-Women (AAW) trainer, promoting open source software to African women, winner of Anita Borg Change Agent Award N * Anne Nicolas - head of engineering, Mandriva * Naomi Novik - committee chair/project lead, Archive Of Our Own * Dorit Nuzman - gcc contributor * Nnenna Nwakanma - FOSSFA, OSI O * Terri Oda - developer and documenter, Mailman * Leann Ogasawara - Ubuntu kernel quality assurance P * MaryBeth Panagos - activism for open media standards and OSS tools (Open Media Now) * Denise Paolucci - Dreamwidth founder * Meredith L. Patterson - PostgreSQL, security tools * Celeste Lyn Paul - KDE Usability team * Akkana Peck - former Mozilla developer, GIMP trainer and writer * Stormy Peters - GNOME Foundation executive director * Christine Peterson - credited with originating the term 'open source' * Lydia Pintscher, community manager, Amarok * Silvia Pfeiffer - media developer, ANNODEX project * Lynne Pope - Mambo developer, President Mambo Foundation * Susan Potter - Twitter4R, metafusion-crypto & metafusion-thor developer & founder * Ara Pulido - Mago automated test suite, Canonical QA Q R * Allison Randal - Perl 6, O'Reilly * Deb Richardson - Mozilla developer relations lead, founder of LinuxChix * Jacinta Richardson - Perl, winner 2008 White Camel Award * Kirrily Robert - Perl, open source evangelist * Amaya Rodrigo Sastre - co-founder of Debian Women project, Debian developer * Miriám Ruiz, Debian Developer * Joanna Rutkowska - Xen developer S * Bess Sadler - Blacklight developer * Carla Schroder -- Author of "The Linux Cookbook" * Alolita Sharma - Software Engineer, Entrepreneur, Activist, Open Source Initiative (OSI) * Noirin Shirley - Apache documentation * Christine Spang - Debian developer, OLPC developer * Anuradha Suraparaju - Dirac open codec developer T * Beth Tibbitts - Eclipse developer * Carolyn Tice - gcc developer * Mena Grabowski Trott - co-lead developer, Movable Type U V W * Brenda Wallace - Drupal hacker * Hanna Wallach - women in Open Source researcher, women in GNOME promoter * Pia Waugh - Australian open source contributor and advocate * Kimberlee Weatherall X Y Z * S.P.Zeidler - NetBSD and pkgsrc developer *